A Red Rose at Hogwarts
by star-gazer-3009
Summary: Having to deal with the death of his parents and now his godfather, Harry is having one of the worst summers. Then a new neighbor who is a witch, has Harry in her spell. And in Hogwarts she is in a new group of popular transfer students called the 'Roses'
1. Default Chapter

_**A Red Rose at Hogwarts**_

Having to deal with the death of his parents and now his godfather, Harry is having one of the worst summers. Then school starts and one of the new girls of the popular girls in a new group called the "roses" has Harry in her spell. So they soon become a couple, but she finds out about her grandfather and who he is, when Harry finds out will his opinion of her change? How will Harry deal with the new school year?

This is a song that will be in one of the later chapters and also almost describes the story

  
_You can't cry_

_You can't sleep_

_You can't call mommy_

_come on in_

_seek your death_

_the killer is coming _

* * *

Please review and if you have any tips or ideas tell me.

Jessica


	2. The New Girl

_**A Red Rose at Hogwarts**_

"Harry get up now!" Harry's aunt yelled from downstairs. Harry moaned, it was after noon and Harry still hadn't woken up. He slumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. When he got downstairs, his aunt push a ham and cheese sandwich and a small glass of milk into his hands, "Eat it and get out of my sight!" She said rather rudely, and went into the family room. Harry ate it quickly and slumped back up to his room. Harry had been in a rather bad mood this summer and wanted to leave his Aunt and Uncle's house. He wanted to be with his best friends, Ron and Hermione. When he got into his room he didn't even bother to pick up or turn the lights on. His room was in such a mess because of his bad mood, and he'd been too lazy to pick it up. Harry decided he would go for a walk to get out of the house. He put on his shoes and went outside. It was a perfect, bright, sunny day without a cloud in the sky. Harry jumped over the low fence and saw a girl next door with long, blonde hair that had a slight wave in it. She looked about Harry's age, and was trying to carry a big box into the house that was recently sold. She obviously was moving in. "Hey need any help?" Harry yelled to her. When she looked at him, she dropped the box that she was carrying, and it sounded like something fragile had broken. Her blue eyes became wide, "Oh my gosh! Your Harry Potter!" She yelled at him.

"What? How do you know who I am?" Then it dawned on him that she was a witch too. "Wait so your a-"

"Shut up! We're outside remember? And yes I am. I just moved here from America" She said.

"Oh yeah, well do you need any help?" He asked her walking over to her.

"Sure, just grab a box in the truck right there and follow me." She said picking up the box she had dropped. And walking into the house. Harry picked up a box and followed her. On the outside of the house it looked normal but when he walked inside it looked strangely bigger than it looked outside.

"My names Aria, and obviously your Harry." The girl said holding out a hand to him. "So do you goto Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I do why?" Harry asked when he put the box down.

"Because I'm going to be there this year. So tell me how you get sorted into your house?" She said sitting down on the floor.

"Well you kinda put this hat on and it tells you what house your going to be in." He said sounding stupid. Aria was very pretty, and his stomach did a sorta sumersalt. Harry had this feeling before, it was with his old crush, Cho.

"Okay?" Aria said with a wierd looking face. "That's a little weird."

"Well it's hard to describe." Harry said. And that's when a lady walked into the door, She had short blonde hair and blue eyes just like Aria.

"Hello Aria dear, and oh hello umm... who are you?" She said. She could only the the back of Harry but when he turned around she recognized him right away.

"Harry Potter? Your the wizard that lives here? Well hello I'm Aria's mother" She said shaking his hand. "Well Aria dear can you help me get all the groceries please." And when Harry got up to go help too, Aria's mother stopped him. "Oh no Harry you don't have to help. Just sit down." She said and that's when she looked into his eyes and her face suddenly became depressed. "Your eyes are like your mother's."

"You knew my mum?" He said almost falling to the floor.

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together. We were really good friends. I miss her alot. But you must get on with life. I'll go get the rest of the groceries." And she walked out. Later that night Aria's mother made hamburgers and Harry ate with them. But Harry still didn't get to find out anymore about Aria's mother and his mother, and about how they knew each other. And when he went to sleep that night he still wondered about it.

The next morning he woke up and picked up his room quickly then wrote a letter to Lupin telling him all about Aria and her mother. Asking him if he knew her when they were all going to school . Then telling him that nothing new had happened. Then he went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal and went over to Aria's house again. Her mother wasn't home this time but Aria was and she was trying to unpack all her stuff and put it in her room. Her bed was already there and had blue sheets on them. She was putting up her posters when he rang the door bell. He helped her put up some of her other posters and when he had finished putting up a poster of the American quidditch team. A black cat jumped up on the bed. "Hey Star," Aria said petting the cat. "This is Star, she's my cat." Aria said picking up the cat and showing it to Harry it had a white spot between it's eyes and had big blue eyes that looked at Harry happily. Harry pet Star and she purred as he scratched behind her ears. The cat jumped back down and left the room, rubbing on Harry's legs. "Obviously Star likes you, she never acts like that to anyone except me and my mom. So your lucky, she usually tries to scratch anyone else. But she's really harmless." Aria said, looking into her mirror, she put her hair up into a ponytail and Harry saw for a brief second that she had slightly pointy ears, then he blinked and they were normal. Harry decided that he was just seeing things.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to write more later. Jessica 


	3. A Secret Stanger

A Red Rose at Hogwarts  
  
When Harry got to his room, Hedwig flew through the window with a reply from Lupin and a letter from Ron. Harry opened Ron's letter first.  
Hey Harry, Mum said you can come to our house later this week. Dad will be there to pick you up on Thursday at about five o'clock. Hermione's coming on Friday. Saturday we'll probably going to goto Diagon Alley. Ron Harry realized that Aria was going to Diagon Alley on saturday too. He reminded himself that he would tell her that he's not going to Diagon Alley with her. Harry picked up the letter from Lupin.  
Hello Harry,  
I think I know Aria's mom. Victoria right? She was probably in another house, but I don't know. I don't really remember that many girls in Gryffindor. I heard you are going to the Weasleys on Thursday. Write me when you get there. Lupin Harry put the letters on his dresser and went downstairs and told his aunt and uncle, about the Weasleys. "Just tell them to pick you up outside. And in a car." He said. Harry ran upstairs and wrote a letter to Ron telling him that he should pick him up in a car. Then Harry went and ate lunch.

* * *

"Mom, we need to talk." Aria said, when her mom closed the door. "Who was that last night?"  
"No one, just an old friend." She said walking into her room and slamming the door. Aria heard the lock click so she knew it wouldn't work trying to open the door after her. She started banging on the door. "MOM!" She yelled. "Was that man last night my dad!" She yelled again, when her mom opened the door. Aria almost fell into the room, she had to catch herself. "Why would you think that? Of course he wasn't, now leave me alone! And don't bang on my door!" And she slammed the door in Aria's face. She locked the door again and Aria gave up trying to ask her. She went into her room and turned on her radio. Then she fell onto her bed and petted Star.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day, and realized it was thursday. He got dressed and went over to Aria's. "Hey Harry. What's up?" Aria said when she opened the door. She was still wearing her pajamas and had her hair in a low ponytail. "I just wanted to tell you I'm going over to Ron's and I'll be going to Diagon Ally with him."  
"Okay, is that all? You wanna eat breakfast with us? We're having french toast."  
"Well I guess I can." He said when his stomach grumbling. He went in and saw Mrs. Johnson in there making french toast. "Hi Harry, You want some french toast?" She said putting a slice of bread onto the oven.  
"I already asked him mom." Aria said closing the door. "I'm going to go change." She said going into her room and shutting the door. "So, how many slices do you want, Harry?" Mrs. Johnson Said putting a slice on a plate. "I'll just have one." He said sitting down at the counter. Aria opened the door and came out. Her hair was down and she was wearing purple jeans and a purple spaggetti strap shirt.  
"I'm back." Aria said sitting down at the counter next to Harry . They all ater their breakfast in silence, when they were done Harry decided he should go home and pack. Aria said that she would help him and they both went to Harry's house together. When they had gotten to the stairs, Harry's uncle saw Aria. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm the neighbor, why do you want to know?" She said.  
"Don't talk back to me! You should respect your elders! Get out of my house!"  
"No!" She said walking up to him.  
"Yes!" He said towering over her. "Right, I'll do what I want to do. Okay!" And she ran up the stairs to Harry's room, Harry followed. "What was up with that?" Harry said when he closed the door. "What was up with what?" She said sitting on the bed. Harry took out his trunk and started to throw everything in. "The yelling at my uncle." He said. "Oh it was nothing. I just always treat people the way they treat me. If they're rude to me, I'll be rude to them." She laid down on the bed. Harry noticed that she wasn't even going to help him. "I thought you were here to help me."  
"Sorry, I'm just a little tired today." Aria said getting up and picking up Harry's books and putting them into Harry's trunk. "Usually when I'm tired I get cranky."  
"Oh." He said and for an awkard minute they were both silent. Harry finished packing and looked at the clock. It was noon. "So, you want to eat lunch now?" He said. Going towards the door.  
"Sure. You wanna eat at my house?" She said following Harry down the stairs. "You can eat here if you want, but if you want me to goto your house for lunch that's fine with me. Aria heard the tv in the family room and hear Harry's uncle talking about the tv to Harry's aunt Petunia.  
"Let's goto my place." And she walked out the door. Harry followed her. After a silent moment, Aria said, "How the heck do you live with them?"  
"Well I lived with them my whole life, but I don't know. The thought of just being there for the summer, or not even the whole summer just helps me." "I wouldn't be able to stand it." Aria said opening the door to her house. Harry walked in and Aria closed the door. Aria walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "What do you want? We have PB&J Sandwhiches, Pizza, and well that's all really." She looked at him. "What's pizza? He asked confused, knowing it must be food from America. "WHAT! You don't know what pizza is?" Aria said taking a square box with a picture of pepperoni pizza on it. "This is pizza." She said pointing to the picture on the box. "It has bread, tomato sauce, cheese and this kind has pepperoni on it. Now you know what it is, we're eating it." Aria put the pizza on a pizza pan and into the oven and she went into her room. Harry followed her and sat down on her bed. Aria kept the door open so she would know when the pizza was done. Harry decided to ask Aria the question he wanted to ask. "Why did you move here?" He asked as Aria sat down. "What? Oh my mom was transfered here. She was a teacher at the scho0l in America, Springstons Acadamy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year."  
"Really? She didn't seem like the teacher type."  
"I know, that's what everyone says when they find out she's a teacher." Aria said. BEEP BEEP BEEP Harry and Aria jump from surprise. "Well the pizza is done." She got up and went into the kitchen. Harry followed her and when they got into the kitchen Aria took a hot pad and got the pizza out. "Here." She said cutting the pizza into slices and handing him a plate with two slices on it.  
"Thanks." He said taking a bite off a slice. "This is really good." "I know it is." She said taking a bite too. When they were done eating Mrs, Johnson came out of her bedroom looking a mess. She had a low messy ponytail with some hair sticking out, and she was in her pajamas. "Aria do we have anymore of that cold potion?" "Hi Mrs. Johnson." Harrry said, and Mrs, Johnson jumped.  
"Hello Harry, nice to see you." She said looking at him. Then she saw the pizza. "What time is it?" Aria looked at her watch. "It's about one o'clock." She said. "What! It is! I gotta go get ready." She said running into her room. 10 minutes later Mrs. Johnson came out looking alot better. She picked up her purse from the couch and said. "Bye Aria, bye Harry, Aria I'll be back around 8 o'clock tonight." Then she ran out the door. 


	4. Friends and Enemies

**__**

A Red Rose at Hogwarts  
  
Harry and Ron walked to the car. Harry saw Aria sitting on the front porch crying. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Harry whispered to Ron. "Well hurry up." Ron yelled to Harry as Harry jogged over to Aria. "What's wrong with you?" Harry said to her as he walked over to her. Aria jumped when Harry talked. "What? Oh nothing." She said wiping the tears away.  
"Then why were you crying?" Harry said as Aria stood up. She went and opened the door. "There was just something in my eyes and I couldn't get it out. But I did right befor-"  
"Harry, come on!" Ron said running up to him. He saw Aria. "Hi, I'm Ron and you are?" He said to her. "I'm Aria, the neighbor." She said smiling. "Oh! Aren't you the witch that lives here now?" He whispered. Aria looked at him weird. "What! Are you really that stupid? What if I wasn't the witch?" Aria said stepping down to Ron.  
"Okay, sorry." He said backing away from her. "You don't have to say sorry, just remember it for next time." She said and she went inside and slammed the door.  
"Sheesh, she has a major attitude." Ron said going back to Harry's driveway.  
"She's just in a bad mood." Harry said getting into the back seat. Ron got in after him. Fred turned around from the passenger seat. "What took you two so long?"  
"Nothing." Harry and Ron said together.  
"Right" Fred and George said together too. As Mr. Weasley drove away from Harry's house, a girl walked up to Aria's house. She had appeared out of no where.  
"Harry, did you see her ears?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
"What? Who's ears?" He said turning to Ron.  
"That girl's Aria or whatever. She had pointy ears. I think she's an elf." Ron said.  
"What? But how can she be?"  
"Well she's obviously not entirely full elf, but maybe like an eighth of elfin." He said.  
"Yeah, maybe." Harry said and they were quiet the rest of the ride. When they got to the Burrow Mrs. Weasley hugged him tightly and Harry had a hard time getting out of her grip.

* * *

The door bell rang at Aria's house. She opened the door and saw a girl with shoulder length blood red hair, green eyes, and wearing all black. She smiled an evil smile. "Hello Aria, nice to see you again." She said stepping into her house. Aria screamed. "Aw, poor wittle baby scared?" She said laughing an evil laugh. "Now, now, you don't need to be scared, I won't bite. Oh wait maybe I will." Laughing again Aria saw her fangs. She hissed at Aria, flashing her fangs.  
"Get away from me!" Aria said backing up against the wall. "Come on Aria, we were friends, whatever happened to that?" Moving closer and closer to Aria.  
"I found out what you really were and who you were." Aria said amazed at her bravery. She stepped up to Annessa. Annessa hissed and bared her teeth, Aria jumped back. All of a sudden the front door opened and Mrs. Johnson stepped inside she noticed Annessa and Aria in the living room. She rolled her eyes and took out her wand. "ACCIO STAKE." "What! No!" Annessa said running out the door. "That always works. Even though I don't really have a stake to stab her and it wouldn't kill her anyways since she's a half-vampire." Mrs. Johnson said laughing and locking the door. Aria smiled and went into her room. When she closed the door and turned into her room Annessa was in there. "Hello, I hope your mother knows that since I'm a half-vampire at stake through my heart wouldn't kill me. I'm gonna go now since you'll be sceaming for your mommy, but I'll see you at school it'll be just like old times, eh?" And with that Annessa dissapeared.  
"What?" Aria whispered to herself. "But, I don't goto your school anymore." Then a thought occured to her, Annessa was going to goto Hogwarts. "MOM!" Aria said running into her mom's room. "Mom, Annessa is going to Hogwarts this year she just told me."  
"Annessa who?" Mrs. Johnson said confused. "Vampire Annessa, the one just in the house right now."  
"Annessa Adams? Yeah right, I doubt Dumbledore would ever let a vampire into his school, especially when she wants to kill you, obviously she wants her revenge from what happened, he wouldn't let her in Hogwarts when he knows. You don't have to worry. Listen what do you want for dinner?" She said standing up. She walked by Aria and turned around, "Just calm down, there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

CRACK! Percy apparated into the kitchen and saw Harry. "Hello Harry." Then he turned to his mother. " I'll be getting the rest of my stuff mother." He said stiffly,a nd then he went upstairs. Mrs. Weasley looked about to cry. "Come on Harry." Ron said to a confused Harry. When they got upstairs into Ron's room. "Okay what was that about? What happened with Percy?" Harry asked after Ron had closed the door. "Percy is atleast excepting us now but he doesn't want to live with us anymore, he's still living in London. But he doesn't like this family as much as he used to. Mostly because of dad's reputation." Ron said sitting down on his orange chudley cannon bed. Harry sat down next to him. They started talking about their summer holidays and Ron asked about Aria. "So what's up with that Aria girl, I think she has a little attitude problem." He said. "Well, normally she isn't like that, something is bothering her." Harry answered wondering why Aria had been so rude to Ron. While Ron and Harry were thinking silently to themselves the door opened and Ginny walked in. "Hello Harry." She said smiling at him. Harry noticed she looked different. Her hair was longer and she had it curlier, she looked prettier than the last time Harry saw her. "Mom wants you downstairs to set the table." Ginny said leaving the room. Harry followed Ron downstairs, where Ron and Harry set the table.

* * *

Aria couldn't sleep that night, they had ate chinese food that night and Aria loved it but her mom knew that the thought of Annessa was still bothering her. "Listen Aria, I'll talk to Dumbledor about Annessa tomorrow and I'll make sure she's not going to Hogwarts don't worry." Her mom said and they ate the rest of dinner in silence. After dinner Aria took a long shower and then tried to fall asleep but kept dreaming Annessa was killing her.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, major writers block. LOL

Jessica

Ps. Remember R&R!


End file.
